A Cinderella Story
by DaffodilChains
Summary: A RoLe fanfic, even though I am a HARDCORE GaLe shipper, this pairing is cute. ;) Takes place around the Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (Are disclaimers required?)**

**Author's Note: **

** A RoLe (RoguexLevy). Personally, I support GaLe (GajeelxLevy FTW) but this one has been pretty popular as well and they look cute together. =3=**

Lucy's POV

I sat at the bar, Mira had just brought me my usual vanilla flavored milkshake and I was chatting with Team Natsu (I can't _believe_ we're named after that idiot) about our next job. "We should take a S-class one." Natsu said excitedly.

"No! We're not S-class yet! Well, Erza is, but she's the only one."

"Duh, Lucy. We all passed the test on Tenroujima. We even fought Acnologia!" Natsu said in a metter-of-fact voice.

I took a sip of my milkshake and smiled happily. "Actually we never really completed the test, but whatever. If you want to take the job, take it. I'll just find another one."

"Aww, Luce, don't be like that. We're on Team Natsu! You have to come with us!"

I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of my milkshake just as Levy burst in. "Lu-chan! Please can we go to your place? I want to talk to you." Levy sounded so sad and desperate that I nodded immediately. Natsu whined. "But Lucy, what about our job?"

"Don't worry Natsu, now you can do you S-class job, right?"

Levy's POV

Lucy lay down on her bed and patted the empty space beside it. "OK, what happened?"

I sniffled. "He rejected me." I stopped sniffling and started crying again.

"Eh!" Lucy sat up quickly. "Who?"

"Ga-ga-ga" I couldn't even say his name properly.

"Gajeel?" Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Those Dragon Slayers really should learn some manners." She looked at me and saw my expression. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. You're an awesome girl, billions of guys will line up for you."

I sniffled again and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. It was nice of Lucy to try and make me feel better but I wasn't pretty. Not like Lucy.

I was short. Lucy was tall. I couldn't wear dresses like all the others in the guild (apart from Wendy) because I was flat chested. And I had a plain face.

"Mm. Lu-chan?" I said, blowing my nose.

"Mmhm? What is it?"

"You wanna get a job? I mean if you don't want to go on the S-class one with Team Natsu."

"You kidding me?" She cried jumping off the bed. "I have been wanting to get out of that one for ages! All the others are really strong, you know. I don't want to get in their way."

I smiled happily, wiping away the last of my tears. "Kay, then! Let's go!"

"Uh, Levy-chan, wait." Lucy looked serious. "You aren't still upset over Gajeel are you?"

I looked over to her, my smile spreading across my face. I didn't need him. If Gajeel was going to be like that, the so be it. "Gajeel who?" I asked.

Lucy's serious face made way for a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Mirajane's POV

"I wonder what happened with Levy." I mused.

"I bunno. Baybe somebing bad habbened." Natsu worked his words through his giant mouthful of food.

I smacked his hand lightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I told him, though I was used to it. He swallowed. "I think it had something to do with a fight. I mean, Levy's pretty small, she's easy to pick on."

I turned around, my back facing Natsu. That wasn't it. I knew it wasn't it. Her voice was a voice of broken-heartedness.

I smiled. If it was about love, then problem solved. I'll fix it.

Lucy's POV

Me and Levy searched the notice board, looking for a job that wasn't too hard. We both knew we weren't strong.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" Levy cried, waving a sheet of paper in the air. "I found one!"

I walked over to her and read out loud. "Job: Protect the Princess of Mallia at the Masked Ball (Saturday, 5:00 PM ~ 12:00 AM). Reward: 500,000 Jewels."

_300,000 Jewels!_ I thought. _That's a lot for protecting a princess._

"The reward is really good, too." Levy said, as if reading my mind. "The only thing is the ball is tomorrow and we don't have masks or dresses. They're required, it says in the fine print." She pointed at a few small dots at the end of the sheet.

"Well," I turned to Levy and grabbed her shoulders. "Let's go _shopping_!"

Levy's POV

We walked the streets of Magnolia for hours, finally ending up in a small thrift shop tucked in a corner of a dark alley. "Ah! Lu-chan!" I cried. "I found my dress!" I looked up. Lu had said the exact same thing. We burst out laughing. I held up a floor-length, cornflower blue dress with a deep purple sash. It had off-the-shoulder straps and a silk cornflower right above my chest. Usually I wouldn't have chosen blue. With my hair, it would have been WAY too much blue. But I had fallen in love with this dress. It was THE dress.

"That would look great on you, Levy-chan." Lucy held up her own dress. "Look at mine!" Lucy's dress was a deep red. The front of the dress just reached her ankles, but the back trailed on the floor a little. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder, like mine, but they reached her elbows and had a lace frill at the ends. Small white ruffles lines the back of the skirt.

"It reminds me of the dress my mom used to wear when I was little." She said happily. "I'm going to put on a choker and red heels, like her."

I nodded. "We should look for masks."

"Oh!" She drew two masks from behind her. "Took care of that. Had some instinct you would choose a blue dress, so…" She handed me a blue handheld mask, with blue feather that had black tips on each end. "Wow, Lu-chan. It's so pretty!"

She winked. "Anything for Levy-chan!" She put on her own mask, a slightly darker shade of red than the dress, with light red feathers on one side on the end. Her one could be pulled over her face. "Mm. Levy-chan. We can cut of the holding bit and replace it with elastic. It'll be easier if we have to fight."

I nodded. "Lu-chan! Can we get Cancer to fix our hair?"

"Ah! I totally forgot! Hair and makeup! No, just hair! Makeup! No, hair! Sagitarrius! Wait, Cancer!"

I laughed, doubling over. "Lu! Calm down! We're not going to die or anything!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, even though I want to T.T**

Lucy's POV

"Open! Gate of the Golden Crab: Cancer!" I called, waving my key. With a 'poof!' and a 'Baby." Cancer was here.

"Ohayo, Cancer! Can you fix our hair?" I pointed to Levy and myself. "We're doing a job tonight, at a masked ball."

"Of course, Baby." Cancer pulled out his smaller pair of scissors and snipped them a few times, experimentally.

In a few minutes my hair was in a high bun, with some loose hairs around, to make it look more natural. Decorating my hair was a few deep red rubies, brought from the Spirit World by Cancer, strung on chains made of silver. Cancer had tried gold chains as well, but it didn't show up as well against my hair.

I looked over at Levy, whose hair had just been done and was now being pampered with jewels.

When she was done she looked over at me. "How does it look?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. Her blue hair was in light, bouncy ringlets that were drawn back into a small ponytail. It looked really good, especially since small topazes and other orange and golden gems were braided into odd strands of hair. Her bangs had been left straight and framed her petite face perfectly.

I nodded hard. "You look awesome!" I pulled Levy out of her chair. "Twirl!" I demanded playfully. She twirled and her blue dress swirled around her as if little fairies were dancing with her dress. I clapped my hands. "Levy, you look great! I'm jealous!"

Levy laughed nervously and slipped her feet into the pale blue, silk shoes. They were shaped like ballet pointe shows, while mine had rounded toes and were a very dark red with small heels. Lastly, I fastened the choker around my neck. "Let's go!" I exclaimed.

Levy's POV

We stopped outside the large double doors of the palace. The guards crossed their spears refusing to let anyone in unless they had an invitation. I gripped our invitation tightly. It had been taped to the back of the job request. I heard Lucy take a deep breath beside me and I squeezed her hand.

I knew we both felt extremely nervous. I strode as confidently as I could up to the guard and handed him the invitation and the folded up job request.

"You are the wizards that have taken the job?" They asked, in perfect unison.

"Yeah, that's me and my friend." Lucy said, stepping forward.

The guards nodded and uncrossed their spears, pushing open the front doors of the palace entrance.

Mirajane's POV

Where was Levy? I had to make things up between her and Gajeel. It must've had something to do with him. When she and Lucy had handed me a job they looked happier, but something was still wrong.

Lucy's POV

"OK, Lu-chan." Levy said to me. "Find a partner and dance so you'll fit in. No one will probably ask me so I'll sit over there and look for anyone suspicious."

I nodded. "Looks like a plan."

Levy left and immediately a tall blonde walked over to me bowing low and asking me to dance. I looked over at Levy who looked a little sad. Maybe she was thinking of Gajeel again.

Levy's POV

I sat on the velvet chairs at the side of the room. _I wonder if Gajeel would have danced with me_. I shook my head. This was not the time to be thinking about that. Focus.

I looked around the huge ballroom and noticed something. We couldn't just find some criminal. Everyone here was wearing a mask.

I was still wondering what to do when a tall figure dressed in white pants, a dark red shirt, a black jacket and wearing a black feathered mask that covered half his face appeared in front of me.

He bowed, his medium-length black hair surrounding his pale face. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

**Author's Note: **

** Sorry for the really short chapters! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, because I am not Hiro Mashima **

**Author's Note: **

**ZOMG. Was looking at the Fairy Academy reviews and arigato, minna! Everyone is so nice :")**

Levy's POV

"Me?" I asked. Who would want to dance with me?

The man smiled. "Yes."

I nodded dumbly, and he pulled me out of my seat, leading me to the dance floor.

He was the best dancer I had ever danced with in my life. We danced a few fast-paced dances, but when the music turned slow I suddenly remembered I was here on a job. And just in time too.

Lucy's POV

I was watching Levy dance with a handsome guy – or what I guessed was a handsome guy. I couldn't tell because of the mask. – when there was a loud bang and screams that followed.

I pulled away from my partner, as did Levy, and we rushed to the explosion.

I found the princess, and pushed her behind me. "Princess, stay behind me. We'll protect you!"

In front of us another explosion was taking place and out of the smoke walked a pretty girl, a bit older than the princess, wearing a black jumpsuit and boots. Her face was covered with a mask, but not a masquerade mask like everyone else's. A cat mask.

"Solid Script: Fire!" I heard Levy yell. The flames hit the woman head on, but it didn't faze her, she held up her hands and the flames were sucked into her palm.

"Silly girl, flames cannot harm me. I control flames." She opened her palms again and shot out flames ten times the size of Levy's ones.

"Solid Script: Water!" Water shot out in front of Levy and quenched a small amount of the flames.

"Levy! Switch with me!" I yelled. She nodded and I pulled out my strongest key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

The angry face of the mermaid faced me. "I told you not to summon me in puddles!" She screamed, but she turned to the enemy anyway. A tidal wave swept over the cat-lady and she screamed. I had guessed water was her weakness, since she had said she controlled fire.

She splayed her palms again, but couldn't get a fire started. "No!" She sobbed. "I am the most powerful!"

A nobleman walked up to us. "Ah. The mages. We thank you for protecting our princess. This woman has ben trying to kill her for months. We wouldn't ever had tried pouring water on her."

"Did you request that job?" Levy asked, panting.

The man nodded. And walked up to the woman, pulling off her mask.

Levy's POV

I looked around the room wondering why everyone was so shocked. "P-princess Mea." The man stuttered. "We all thought you -. That you -."

"That I _died_?" Mea spat. "Well, I didn't. Father might've wanted Lia on the throne, but throwing me in the desert isn't going to kill me off that easily."

"Wait." I asked. "Your _Mea_? As in The Missing Princess?"

Mea glared at me. "I'm not _missing_, am I? I'm standing right here."

"No, I meant, after you were, um, sent away, your father announced that the elder princess had been kidnapped and was missing and if not found, Lia would take the throne."

"Father never liked me. And he never will!" Mea cried as the dragged her off.

"I feel bad for her." Lucy murmured. "Things weren't always good between me and my dad, but he wouldn't want to _kill_ me."

"I know right?" I replied. "It's so harsh."

"It's a harsh world out there." A deep voice behind me said. I turned around and saw my dance partner. On the spur of the moment, I threw my arms around him. "You're OK!"

He staggered back from surprise, then laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He bowed again, holding his hand out. "We never got to finish our dance, did we?"

I blushed. Lucy looked at me, then at the guy, then back at me. "Soooo," She said, nudging me. "I think I saw, um, er, Loke there. Maybe he wanted to talk. Yeeaahhh, I'll go and leave you guys now." She turned, giving me a wink then leaving. "Levy, I'm heading back to the guild. You should come back before midnight. The guild will be worried about us." She whispered just before she left.

We danced to imaginary music for hours. "You know," he said at one point. "You're a really good dancer."

I felt my face flush. "Thanks." I managed to squeak. "You too."

"You're really cute. And nice." I said, before I could think about it. "Ah! Sumimasen! I – I was – "

He laughed quietly. He was a quiet guy. "No need to apologize. You're beautiful yourself."

I felt my face turn red again and was about to say something when the town clock rang. It was midnight. "Oh no! The guild! I have to go!" I reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry!"

I ran.

**Author's Note:**

** On the last chapter I wrote Gate of the Golden Crab when I mean Giant Crab. Whoops!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note:**

** So, what do you guys think of it so far? OK?**

**TIME SKIP ~ 3 weeks before the Grand Magic Games**

Normal POV

Levy stared out of the window of her hotel. She looked at the sky above, but was thinking of something else…

Levy's POV

I looked at the clear blue sky from my window. For the past month I had wondered about the mysterious guy from the masked ball.

Only when I had left and boarded the last train back to Magnolia did I realize that I didn't even know his name. The most ironic thing was that I dropped something. My shoe.

I opened the book in my hand. In large, curling script, the front cover said '_Cinderella'_. I had read it over and over again the past month.

Instinctively, I flipped to a well-thumbed page and read it again.

'_When the clock struck twelve Cinderella realized she had danced the night away and had forgotten all about the Fairy Godmother's warning._

_She ran down the large, twining staircase, a glass slipper slipping off her dainty foot. _

_She looked back hesitantly. Should she return and retrieve it? She heard the Prince calling her name. No. She couldn't. There wasn't time. _

_Cinderella ran into the woods, looking for the carriage and her nine white horses, but all that remained of them was a round pumpkin and nine white mice, nibbling on the pumpkin in front of them. She looked down at herself. Her ball gown was gone, replaced by her old rags again.'_

"A glass slipper slipping off her dainty foot…" I murmured to myself. I hadn't turned around like Cinderella had. I didn't notice at all, until I was on the train. I had been too happy.

"Leevyyyy-chhhannn!" Jet and Droy sang in chorus. "Train with us!"

We were on an island, training for the Grand Magic Games. The others had gone with Lucy's spirits to the Spirit World, but I had refused. Jet and Droy hadn't been there so they hadn't gone either.

They had been gone for three weeks. All of our training time was gone. "OK, guys! Let's get Team Shadowgear stronger!" Jet and Droy cheered and we ran to the beach.

Just as we were starting to spar, there was a loud pop and Lucy, Natsu and everyone else appeared on the beach. "Hey guys!" I called. "Where've you been? We've already trained for our three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Natsu, Erza and Gray exclaimed.

Lucy looked up to the sky. "GIVE US BACK OUR TIME, MOUSTACHE MAN!"

**ON THE LAST GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

Lucy's POV

Despite our hard work and such we finished second place, right after Saber Tooth. Though all the Dragon Slayers (not including Wendy) were pretty mad, everyone else was pretty happy. We weren't last anymore!

The winning team had to give a speech and Saber Tooth was standing on a large wooden stage in the middle of the arena.

The quiet twin dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney, whispered something in their master's ear. He nodded grudgingly and Rogue stepped forward.

"Um, a month or so ago I went to a masked ball and met a girl. She was the prettiest and nicest person I've met. But she left in a hurry and dropped her shoe. So following the story, the lady who can fit this shoe will be that perfect girl."

He was pretty loud for such a quiet person, I smiled at the irony. Then he lifted the shoe and my smile left. That was Levy's shoe.

Oh, this was gonna be trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail ;)**

Levy's POV

I stared at the shoe Rogue Cheney held up in the air. Pale blue. Pointe shoe toes. Smallest size ever. Mine.

I knew who HE was, now. Who the masked man at the ball was. I had known it since he had started to speak.

I dreamt of this moment when we were going to meet, but it wouldn't work anymore. He was from Saber Tooth. When we lost Gajeel and some others had sworn that Saber Tooth was their enemy forever.

I guess happy ever after's don't really happen.

Lucy's POV

I looked over at Levy, who was frozen in shock. She turned to me. "Lu-chan." She whispered. "I thought…" She couldn't say anything more.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the inn. I sat her down on the bed, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Levy."

"Me too," Levy said, sniffling. I felt like it wasn't a time to say anything, so I just patted her on the back.

After a few minutes, Levy was still in shock and depression so I said, "Levy, you should get some rest. I'll tell the others you're not feeling well."

She nodded and left the room, walking like a zombie.

I walked back to the arena and was cornered by Mira. "OK, Lucy, spill. What's UP with Levy?"

"Er, she's not feeling well…" My voice trailed off as I saw Mira's expression.

"Nu-uh. That was NOT a sick face, it was a heartbroken face. Tell, or do I have to go Satan Soul?"

I gulped. Mira could be totally scary when she wanted to. She saw that I wasn't answering and a purple aura began to grow around her, "No, no! I'll tell, but you have to keep a secret and we have to go back to the inn."

Mira narrowed her eyes and I could see she was wondering if I was lying or not. "Fine." She said finally. "But I want the absolute truth."

I nodded my agreement.

Levy's POV

I lay on the bed in my room, staring at the ceiling. _I finally find my Prince and I can't tell him I was the girl._

I sat up quickly, and a wave of nausea hit me. Sometimes life was way unfair. First I got rejected by the guy I _loved_ and then when I find a guy that was funny, cute and nice I couldn't tell him I liked him. I wanted to find life and give it a good slap in the face.

Lucy's POV

Mira pushed me down onto the soft mattress in my rented room. "Speak." She demanded.

I raised my hands in surrender and told her what happened. "It all started when Gajeel rejected Levy – "

"WHAT?!" Mira screamed. "He _rejected_ her? That Dragon Slayer is going _down!_"

"Let me finish, Mira!" The fire in Mira's eyes didn't go out but she nodded to tell me to continue.

As I told Mira what happened and why Levy was so sad, Mira's face showed at least twenty different emotions. "And that's why Levy came back here." I said.

I saw a dangerous twinkle in Mira's eyes. "Um, Mira, what are you planning?"

"If it's love, leave it to me!" She winked and pulled me out the door by my shirt collar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the most awesome manga/anime ever in the whole world, maybe except for Magi and Naruto and the Miyazaki movies, cos those are pretty awesome too.**

Levy's POV

"Ohhhh, Leevvvyyyyy!" I heard a voice sing. Seconds later, Lucy was thrown into the room by Mira.

"Mira! What are you doing?" I yelled, helping Lucy up from the polished wooden floor. She ignored me and sat down on the deep red chair in a corner of the room. "So, Levy, Lucy told me everything that happened."

"Lu-chan!" I cried, my face turning red.

"Sorry," she murmured weakly, before slumping back to the floor.

"Anyway," Mira said clapping her hands happily. "I have a way for you to see your Prince Charming."

"How?" I asked, instantly interested. "Gajeel and Natsu and the others would kill me if they found out I've been seeing a Saber Tooth."

Mira tapped the side of her nose and winked. "There is this thing called _a secret_." She shifted on the chair. "All we have to do is arrange a few days a week in a secluded café or library and you and Mr. Cheney can get cozy in secret."

"Mira!" I gave her a soft punch on the shoulder. "Thanks for the idea but I don't think it'll work."

"Course it will!" Mira jumped out of the chair and grabbed my hands. "We'll go to the Saber Tooth inn tonight and you'll put on the shoe and _voila_! Everything's perfect."

I tugged at my bangs. Should I do it? 'No' would be the safe answer, but… I have to. "OK," I said quietly. Mira squealed.

"Yay!"

**TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT**

Levy's POV

"Psssttt, Leeevvyy-cchhhhaaannn" I heard someone whisper.

"Mm? Wha-?" I sat up, pushing myself up with one hand and rubbing my eyes with the other. "Oh. Mira. Hi." I yawned and pulled myself out of bed.

"Hurry! We don't want to wake Natsu and the others." Mira pushed a knee-length simple blue dress at me. "Wear this and meet me outside in ten minutes." She said and left.

Outside, I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed to keep the chill off. "Come ON, Levy!" Mira pulled me to the direction of the inn Saber Tooth was staying in.

When we arrived at the inn Mira grabbed my hand and walked in. "Ah! Mira! We can't just walk in!" I hissed.

"Of course we can." She whispered back. "Oh, yes. We're here to visit the Dragon Slayer twins? We just want to congratulate them on their MARVELOUS victory." Mira said to the young manager.

"You're Mirajane Strauss from Sorcerer Weekly, right?" He asked, staring at her chest.

Mira nodded, winking. "OK! You can see them! Their room's 312!" He cried, handing us a guest key.

"Thanks!" Mira blew him a kiss and the manager practically melted. Why couldn't I be like Mira?

Mira knocked on room 312 and inserted the key. "Ohayo!" She cried, flinging the door open.

**Author's Note:**

** OMG! YAY MIRAJANE! I 3 Mira, I think she's so awesome! Plus I think that I and everyone else thinks she's a really matchmaky person so I put her in. I just really wanted a Mira in here. **

** I'm considering writing a MirajanexFreed fanfic later on. Definitely. **

** YAY FOR MIRA AGAIN! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Erza or Lucy or Mirajane or Levy or Natsu or Gajeel or Gray or Bixslow or Freed or Jellal or Evergreen or Elfman or… *****becomes a crazy woman*****.**

Levy's POV

"Why," Sting Eucliffe sat up, his shirt taunt against his muscles. "Are there two Fairies in our room?"

"Erm, hi?" I said or, more accurately, asked. I saw Rogue sit up, his eyes suddenly wide.

"Are you here for the shoe?" God, his voice is so… him.

"Yeah, can I try it on?" I pulled on my bangs nervously.

"Yeah, come here." I pulled on my bangs again, but Mira shoved me forward. I stumbled and fell on top of Rogue. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I scrambled off him. He laughed quietly, "It's OK."

Rogue pulled the shoe out from under his bed and gestured for me to sit down. In the background I could hear Mira squealing and talking to Sting. "Hey, Artificial Abs, don't you think Rogue and Levy are just so CAH-YUTE together?"

"Oi, they are NOT artificial." Sting hissed back angrily. "See?" He asked pushing up his shirt.

Mira studied them for a second. "Definitely artificial." She decided, and pushed up her shirt. "THESE are real abs."

Rogue saw me looking over at them and said, "Ignore them. Try the shoe. Please?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed.

Rogue's POV

I knelt down on one knee and offered her the shoe. The other times I just let them try it on. But I was pretty sure that this was the girl. Blue hair, brown eyes, soft voice.

She slipped her foot into the shoe.

It fit perfectly.

Sting's POV

Ah. So Rogue found his girl.

Mirajane's POV

"Eeeee!" I squealed. "OK, OK, now we just have to find secluded places you guys can meet."

Sting looked at his abs, still saying, "They are SO not artificial."

"Let it go, Mr. Eucliffe." I said patting his arm. "OK, Levy, I have a few places in mind. Like the old town library. Nobody goes there anymore. Or you could get a private booth Café Bella. Or you guys could get up Mount Magnolia."

I looked at Levy. It seemed like she was still registering that the shoe fit. Then, suddenly, she squealed and threw her arms around Rogue. "I've been wondering who you were, and when you gave your 'speech' at the Grand Magic Games I just KNEW it was you."

Rogue looked surprised, but hugged her anyway. "You're my other piece, Levy." I heard him say softly.

"Guys!" I called. "Places! Decide on places! So some of the boys in our guild have declared you guys as enemies, so we can't let them find out you're dating. THIS is why you guys really have to decide on places. We sneaked out and should really get back."

"There's a small café where almost no one goes. It's a few streets down from Café Bella. It's called Cakes and Coffee." Rogue said.

"Oh!" Levy said, sitting up straight. "I know that place! I used to go there all the time."

"Great," I told them both, already starting to push Levy to the door. "She'll see you on Sunday."

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry, I just really wanted to have some stupid argument between Mira and Sting, so… I chose abs. :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

Rogue's (AKA Levy's Prince Charming) POV

I sat behind one of the small wooden tables of Cakes and Coffee, watching the door. Any moment now, the tiny bell would ring, signaling the door being opened and Levy would walk in.

"Boo!" Someone said, hands over my eyes.

"What the-" I lifted the small hands and saw Levy.

"I've been so excited to see you!" She said, then blushed.

"Me too," I whispered, super quietly, but Levy heard me anyway.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Well," I flipped the menu in my hands. "Are you hungry? Because if you're not, I have a place I want us to go."

Levy's POV

"Rogue!" I said, trying to pry his hands off my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Patience, Levy." He said softly, removing his hands. "Ta-da! Millicent Falls."

I gasped, looking at the beautiful waterfall and the glittering gems imbedded in the rocks. "Wow," I breathed. "This is… AWESOME!"

Rogue smiled. "I always come here when I don't want to be bothered by Sting. I want you to meet Frosch." An Exceed wearing a frog suit popped up from behind a bush. "Fairy-san!"

I instantly loved the little cosplaying Exceed.

**TIME SKIP TO END OF THEIR FIRST DATE**

Normal POV

Levy shyly tucked a lock of her blue hair behind her ear. "Um, I guess it's goodbye until next time, then."

"Fairy-san, don't go!" Frosch cried, waving his arms in the air.

"Levy, I want to give you something." Rogue pulled a blue gem shaped like a heart from his pocket. "Turn around." He told Levy and fastened the chain around her neck.

"Rogue, it's beautiful!" Levy looked uncomfortable. "But I don't have anything to give you inn return!"

"Nah. You don't have to give me anything." Rogue smiled and hugged her, making the small bluenette blush harder, before setting her into the train.

Mirajane's POV

"So, Levy," I said, wiping the dirty glasses behind the bar. "How did your DATE go?"

"It wasn't a date!" Levy protested, but smiled. "I was nice, though."

"What did you do?" Lucy asked, sipping her vanilla and strawberry milkshake.

"Not much. He brought me to this place and we chatted and played around in the water and had a picnic."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, putting down the cup and rag and grabbing Levy's hands. "Where's this _place_? You said there was water, so a beach? A lake? A pond? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Mira!" Lucy laughed. "Let her speak!"

"Right." I said, zipping my mouth.

"I can't tell you," Levy said

"Oh, come on!" Me and Lucy exploded.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to! He blindfolded me."

"Ooh, that sounds SO romantic." Lucy pouted. "How come I don't get a Prince Charming?"

I saw Levy blush. "Lu-chan! He's NOT my Prince!"

I looked at Lucy. "Riiiiiiight!" We said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

** Hehe, sorry for short chapter! **

** Since I put Mira and Sting in their little argument do you think I should add a little MIRA X STING?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Author's Note:**

** I've decided to include a little STICY (because of a suggestion [THANK YOU!]) and a FreedaJane (I don't know their official shipping name)**

Levy's POV

I walked back into the guild, a goofy smile on my face. I had just come back from my fifth date with Rogue. A perfect date. But then, all dates with Rogue were perfect.

"Oi, Shrimp. Why do you smell funny?" Gajeel asked. My heart started beating a little faster. Even though he had rejected me, I still did like him a bit. Not as much as Rogue, though.

"That's not very nice, Gajeel-san," Wendy said, sniffing the air. "But Levy-san, you do smell different."

"I, er, didn't have a shower this morning. I think I'll go back to the dorm to have one now."

"Wait." Gajeel turned his arm into a long metal hook, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Hey!" I cried, trying to push away.

Gajeel sniffed me. "You smell like… like… like Saber Tooth!"

"No I don't!" I said, finally getting away. "Stop being so… eurgh!"

"I'm sure of it!" He insisted. "You smell like that Rogue dude."

"Leave her alone!" Two voices said in unison. Freed and Mira. They looked at each other and blushed. Wait, Mira blushed? As I was processing this, Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild.

"Let's go." She said. "Go meet Rogue, or whatever."

I nodded and pulled out the contact lacrima bracelet Rogue had given me on Date #3. "Wait. Lu-chan, come with me?"

"Yeah, but aren't you guys, um, dating? Wouldn't I be butting in?"

"Nah. His friend Sting usually tags along. We lose him on the way, of course, but you can hang with him."

Lu nodded and I pulled the little lacrima crystal off of the silver bracelet chain and an image of Rogue's head appeared. "Hey, Levy. What's up?"

"Um, Gajeel kinda figured I'd been with someone from Saber Tooth, and now the guild is crazy fighting. Could we meet up?" I wanted to smack myself after I said that. I sounded so desperate.

"Yeah!" Rouge exclaimed, then blushed. "I'm not doing anything. Come over to the little lodge in the middle of the woods. It's mine."

Lucy's POV

"Levy, are you sure this is the way?"

"Um, no actually." Levy said. "We'll run by it somehow, right?"

I laughed. Levy was usually about knowing everything before going somewhere or doing something but with Rogue she was always rushing into it. It was a different side of Levy.

"Hey, Blondie." I turned around to see Sting Eucliffe.

"Don't call me Blondie." I said, kind of annoyed, but kind of wondering what Sting would say next.

"Oh, look! It's Rogue." Levy cried, she waved to me and then ran over to Rouge, giving him a hug.

"So… Blondie, wanna do something?" Sting asked, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Uh… not if you keep calling me Blondie." I said, pushing his arm off of me. I stuck my hand out. "Hiya! My name's Lucy Heartfilia. And who are you?"

"Oh, jeez, are you serious?" Sting ran his hand through his hair.

I raised an eyebrow and stuck out my hand again.

"Oh fine. How do you do, Ms. Heartfilia? I'm Sting Eucliffe, rich boy, legendary Dragon Slayer, and I have awesome abs."

I burst out laughing as he lifted his shirt, showing his muscles. "Artificial abs," I managed to choke out between my laughter.

"What!?" Sting looked at me and his abs. "They're NOT artificial! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

**Author's Note:**

** That felt required. ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I, MissySippi, do not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

Lucy's POV

I watched Levy snuggling up to Rogue as Sting complained about his abs beside me. "They're not fake!" He wined for the hundredth time.

"Shush!" I said pointing at Levy and Rogue. I sighed. "Aren't they just SO cute?"

Sting (finally!) looked up from his abs, letting his white shirt fall. "Nah. Everyone thinks so, but I think they're annoying. Always making kissing noises and taking up all the space snuggling and cuddling."

I swatted his arm. "Be nice! This is my best friend and your partner we're talking about. Plus, they're just on the other side of this room."

Levy's POV

I discussed with Rogue what to do about getting sniffed out. "Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell, so I'm not sure you can mask being with us."

"I would tell everyone, but they'd probably kill you." I whispered back.

"I can handle myself, I won't die." Rogue squeezed my arm. "Not when you're my girlfriend."

My stomach and heart fluttered at that word. _Girlfriend._ It sounded so… official. I kissed him. "You're really sweet, you know?"

The log cabin was dark, and I couldn't see clearly, but I could swear he flushed.

"Hey," I said, changing the subject. "Look at Sting and Lu. They seem to be hitting it off. Not."

"I have an idea." Rogue smiled. A little mischievously. "You announce you go to the bathroom and then go switch off the lights. I'll make spooky stuff happen. Sting looks all tough, but he's a scaredy cat on the inside."

I flashed him a thumbs up, saying, "I've really got to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Over there!" Rogue replied loudly, pointing.

I nodded and walked away. As discreetly as I could I flicked off the lights. Suddenly, creepy noises and the sound of the door came. A high pitched scream pierced the air, and I could hear two people grabbing each other. I flicked on the lights again. "Gotcha!" Rogue and I said at the same time.

"Wow, Luce, that was some scream."

"Errr… that wasn't me…" Lucy said trying to push away from a blushing, but still scared looking Sting.

"Yeahhhh, Sting screams when he gets freaked out." Rogue rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy burst out laughing. "Not such a tough guy huh?" She asked, turning to Sting.

"Yeah? If I didn't have guts would I do this?" He grabbed Lucy and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

** The characters are kinda OOC, but I thought this chapter was nice ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Mirajane's POV

"Girl's night at Fairy Tail!" I yelled, standing on a table. A wobbly table, I just noticed. I turned to hop off and my heel got caught on my dress. Everything was kinda in slow motion, then. I fell, people's mouths turned to O's and I waited for me to hit the wooden floor.

But I didn't hit the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Freed staring back at me. I felt his arms cupped around me. I blushed and lowered myself to the floor. "Thanks," I told him. On instinct, I gave him a hug. Of thanks, before you think anything else. A bunch of Ooohs filled the guild.

"Eh, Mira. What do you mean by Girl's Night?" Levy asked, tugging on her bangs. "I kinda have… plans."

I knew what her plans were. It included a little someone named Rogue Cheney. "Aw, c'mon, Levy! Cancel just this once! Or, bring him along. Yeah, bring him."

I thought about what happened with Lucy. "And Lu? You bring _him_, too."

"But he's so annoying!" Lucy whined, but I could see she was smiling.

**TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT**

Lucy's POV

"OK, all boys OUT!" I heard Mira yell. The guys grumbled, but they all cleared out.

"OK, Lucy, Levy, you can tell them to come in now."

Levy jumped up excitedly and ran out to Fairy Hills. Minutes later, she returned using the back door, holding Rogue's hand with Sting following.

"What's a member of Saber Tooth doing here?" Evergreen asked, jumping up into a fighting stance side by side with Erza.

"Chill, guys." I said, walking over to Sting. "They're… with us."

"Lucy, that guy's dangerous, come away from him!" Erza said, slowly raising her sword.

"Hey, Blondie, why were we locked in that room for so long? It was so boring!" Sting whined.

I punched his shoulder. "We have some explaining to do, so stop complaining." I looked over to Erza, Evergreen and the others but Mira had sat down and started telling them everything already.

Wendy rushed over to us. "Ah, that's nice, Lucy-san and Levy-san!"

"Yup!" Cana said, hiccupping. "Congrats and all that stuff."

I was surprised that everyone was so accepting, but then again, they weren't sore losers like Gajeel and them.

"You guys HAVE to keep a secret, kay?" I asked. They all nodded happily. They were fine with it.

"Blondie, I'm sleepy. Can I have a cushion?" Sting asked, yawning exaggeratedly.

I was really getting sick of his spoiled little boy attitude. "No."

"Aww. Then I guess you'll be my cushion." He said, putting his arms around me and dragging me to the floor.

"Ah! Sting! Get OFF me!" I grumbled, but he was pretty strong and kept his arms around me tightly.

"He just *hic!* Really likes *hic!* You *hic!*" Cana said, in between gulping beer and hiccupping.

"Yeah, Lucy!" Erza swept her scarlet hair into a messy bun and smiled teasingly.

"Guys!" I wailed. "Stop it!"

**TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS LATER**

Levy's POV

"They're making quite a show, aren't they?" Rogue murmured.

I yawned, sitting in his lap. "I'm kinda glad. No attention on us, you know?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yup."

I looked around the room and found that almost every girl was asleep or nodding off. Erza was slumped at a table, a large strawberry cake, half-eaten at her side; Mira and Evergreen were buried under the pile of dresses they had been modeling; Cana was snoring loudly, still hugging her barrel of beer; Lisanna was asleep next to Charle and Wendy and Lucy was sleeping side by side with Sting, their fingers laced together.

"They look so sweet," I sighed happily.

Rogue pouted. "What about us?"

I laughed. "Don't go and turn into a Sting!" I gave him a hug and yawned again.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed," Rogue said, stroking my head as if I was a puppy.

"Yes, sir," I managed to mumble, before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, guys.**

**Author's Note:**

** OK, confession time: I have NO idea how to end this fanfic. HEEEELLLLPPPP! Please give some suggestions in how you want this to end. **

** I like the story so far; it's just that I'm feeling like I'm dragging it out and stuff. And that I need to end it soon. **

** I've had some idea, which includes a Cinderella thing in it (no full details, in case I use it!), but I'm open (VERY open) to other ideas.**

** Please help.**

Lucy's POV

*Thunk*.

"Owwww," I woke up, and found that I wasn't resting against Sting, but the hard wooden floor.

A giant yell made me sit straight up and I looked around. Sting had been flung against the stage of our guild and Gajeel was advancing to Rogue.

"Holy crap! What was that for?" I heard Sting yell.

"What do you think it was for?!" Natsu shouted back, hands balled into flaming fists. "Why the hell are you Saber's in our guild?"

Groans rippled through the guild as the other girls woke up. "Why all the ruckus?" Evergreen grumbled.

"These Saber's snuck into our guild!" Gajeel roared.

I saw Rogue push Levy behind him murmuring something real quietly, but I didn't notice what happened with them, because all of a sudden a heard a familiar scream. Sting.

Levy's POV

Rogue pushed me behind him, saying, "Go. Leave."

"I won't leave you!" I protested.

"You have to. He's looking for blood."

I opened my mouth to say something again, but Rogue gave me a small shove towards the door. I took the hint and ran up the stairs to the second floor of the guild. If Rogue really needed me I would just jump down.

Mira's POV

"Freed, please listen to me." I said, grabbing his arm.

"Not now, Mira. I have to go help Natsu and the others." Freed slashed his sword through the air, dark wings appearing on his back.

"I REALLY can't let you do that," I sighed. "Satan Soul!"

"Mira, why are you helping them?" Freed asked, a bit nervously, as he had fought with my Satan Soul before.

"The truth is, Levy and Lucy's been… seeing Sting and Rogue for a while now." I said, staying in my Satan Soul from in case Freed decided to make a run for it and go fight.

"Seeing as in…?" Freed turned red. He hated these kind of conversations.

"Seeing as in dating." Um, duh?

Freed's normally pale skin turned beet root red. "Bu- But, they're the enemy!"

"They're not as evil as you think, you know. You guys are just sore losers!" I turned to walk away, but Freed grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Lu, Levy, Sting and Rogue." I felt kind of… broken. Which was weird. I'd only felt this this strongly once before: when Lisanna died.

Natsu's POV

I punched Sting again and he flew through the air. How did someone this weak win the Grand Magic Games?

Gajeel's POV

I was gonna get my revenge. I was going to win this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga I'm writing about.**

**Author's Note: **

** I haven't had Internet connection for the past few days, so that's why it's been a bit late of an update, but now there are 2 or 3 chapters for you at once!**

** Thanks for the readings and reviews.**

Lucy's POV

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked as I rushed over to Sting.

"I'm fine, Blondie," He croaked. "I guess we should've left in the morning, huh?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I ripped part of the curtain beside me off and pushed it against Sting's head to stem the flow of blood. "You should be more careful," I choked. "You're not as strong as you think."

"I'm not weak!" He protested weakly.

"Just look at your artificial abs," I said, and I could feel I was almost crying.

"Hey, Lu-chan! Get away from him! He's the enemy." I heard Natsu yell from behind.

I pulled two keys from my pouch. Scorpio and Pisces. "Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio! Open, gate of the paired fish, Pisces!"

"Lu?" Natsu said impatiently. "What are you doing? We have to get this guy out of our guild."

"You should stop being such a sore loser!" I screamed at him. "Just 'cos his guild was the winners doesn't mean he's the enemy!"

"Lu, what are you playing at?" Natsu said, narrowing his eyes.

"You have to fight me if you want to hurt him!"

"You're helping him? I'm your nakama! You should be sticking with us." Natsu's fists flamed again. "But I'll fight you if I have no choice."

I looked at Scorpio and Pisces. They were strong and had their own strategies. I nodded towards Natsu and they gave me a thumbs up. They rushed towards him and the fight ensued.

I ran back to Sting. "Sticking up for me, eh, Blondie? I knew you loved me."

"You're so annoying," I said. "C'mon." I grabbed his arm and slung it around my shoulder. I was about to drag him to the infirmary when he choked and spat out blood. I looked behind him and saw his back was burnt. Which could only mean one thing. Natsu.

Levy's POV

I watched Rogue and Gajeel fight. Rogue was winning. I think. "You want me to use my last resort?" Gajeel growled.

Rogue panted, but didn't answer. Instead he launched another attack. "OK, but you made me."

I barely had time to register the hooked metal arm rushing toward me. And then I was grabbed from the second floor.

"Levy!" Rogue gasped. "Don't include her in this! It's nothing to do with her!"

"Well, you're not going to attack when I have her, so…" He punched Rogue in the gut. And again. And again. Over and over again. I couldn't watch. I squirmed and since Gajeel was focused on Rogue I got away.

I rushed over to Rogue, just as Gajeel sent a metal stump flying towards us. You know what they say about love being stronger than anything? Well, love's obviously never tried going against a metal stump, because it hit us both and it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

** Argh! I have to end this soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do (NOT) own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note:**

** I kinda feel mean for making Natsu the bad guy all the time, so I'm gonna write one on NaLi next time. I know tons of people support NaLu, but I think NaLi is awesome because of their childhood friendship and that entire connection thing.**

Lucy's POV

I stared at the sizzling flesh on Sting's back. "Natsu!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"You said I had to fight you first, and I did. So, I got down to business. Getting the Saber's out of here."

"You're getting carried away!" And I could see that he was. There was a crazy glint in his eyes and the flames around his fists were growing bigger still. "What happened to making new friends and partners?"

"This is different, Lu-chan. They're Saber Tooth. They're not us."

I took a deep breath. "Give me a SINGLE reason why you hate him. A logical one."

Natsu looked dumbfounded. I knew they only hated Saber Tooth because they were the winners of the Grand Magic Games. "Be-Because they killed their dragons!" Natsu stuttered, then his confident look came back. "Who kills their parents?"

I started shaking with anger. "They HAD to!"

"Is that what they told you, Lu?" Natsu snarled. "Because I would rather die than kill Igneel. Even if I HAD to."

"Don't you KNOW anything? 7 – well, 14 years ago, the world was in imbalance, and it was going to end. So, all the dragons went into hiding, hoping that letting human live by themselves would solve the problem. But it didn't work. So, two dragons, Daylight and Nightshade, sacrificed themselves. The sacrifice would only properly work if a human killed them. THAT'S why Sting and Rogue killed their dragons. You should thank them. They pretty much saved Fiore."

"You expect me to believe THAT?" Natsu snorted. "Total lies. Now, let's finish off this weakling."

Natsu started walking to Sting. When he was just about to hit him, the door smashed open. "What's going on here, brats?"

Levy's POV

I thought I died. It's a very ordinary thought when you get hit by a giant metal rod. You assume you will die. Simple.

I hit the floor hard with a thump and still felt pain. Relief shot through me. I wasn't dead. A gagging noise came from above me and I looked up.

This time, instead of relief, fear shot through me. Rogue clutched his stomach, choking out blood. "Holy shit," I murmured, getting up. "Rogue, are you OK? Wait, scratch that. Of course you're not OK. Oh, god. We have to get you to the infirmary."

"Sorry, Levy, not gonna let you do that." Gajeel's face was hardened and his teeth sharp and shiny. He advanced to Rogue, but then, "What's going on here, brats?"

**A/N**

** Ahahahahahahhahaha! I have no idea why I'm laughing but I'm in a laugh-y mood, so never mind me.**

** Guess who said "What's going on here, brats?" Can you guess? His name starts with M and ends with AKAROV.**

** Geddit? Do you know who it is? Ding ding ding! You win a life time supply of oxygen! The answer is MAKAROV!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EFF-TEE**

Normal POV

Everybody in the guild froze and turned slowly to face the door of the guild. And audible gulp came from Natsu, Gajeel and the others as the looked at the furious, annoyed expression their Master wore on his face.

"Well?" Master Makarov asked. "What's happening?"

Natsu swallowed and twitched his nose, the flames dying on his hands. "It was only a friendly fight," He tried.

"Uh-huh," Makarov scanned the room, his gaze finally landing on Mirajane. "OK, Mira, what happened here? Truth."

The young model took a deep breath. "Well – " She started but was cut off.

"Some Saber Tooth bastards broke into our guild and started hitting on the girls," Natsu blurted.

"We were just sortin' them out," Gajeel added.

"What?" Lucy and Levy cried out in unison.

The little bluenette pushed herself up off the floor with a little difficulty. "That's not true!"

"OK, then Levy. _You_ explain what happened."

"We were… We…"

"Can you help her, Lucy?"

"Well… We, um…"

Mirajane couldn't hold it in any longer. "They were dating Sting and Rogue," she blurted and then clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Yeah?" Makarov asked. "And then?"

Natsu and Gajeel's mouths dropped open. "Aren't you angry with them?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah! Saber Tooth is the enemy!" Natsu jumped in.

Master snorted. "According to who?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. "It's a good thing to make new friends and all that. Saber Tooth never did anything to Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Levy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You! Natsu, Gajeel! You're suspended from Fairy Tail until further notice."

"What?!" The two dragon slayers shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Who's the Master here?" Makarov asked. "Get the Saber's to the infirmary and treat their wounds."

Everyone rushed around, getting medical supplies ready; pulling Natsu and Gajeel to Master Makarov to get their guild marks removed; getting Sting and Rogue to the infirmary.

**TIME SKIP – 2 MONTHS LATER**

Normal POV

A black haired teenager knelt down on one knee, pulling a small, blue shoe from his pocket.

"May I?" He asked and the blunette in front of him blushed, nodding.

In the background a blond couple stood, hand in hand. "Aww," the girl cooed. "That's so cute!"

The boy yawned. "Bo-ring!"

The black haired guy slipped the shoe onto the petite foot of the bluenette and smiled happily.

Rogue, Levy, Sting and Lucy walked into a small café, Cakes and Coffee. The four sat at a small wooden table and opened the menus. They ordered something and soon, two plates of spaghetti arrived.

"Something clichéd is good once in a while," Sting murmured.

The two couples set their menus as a divider between them, but both did the same thing.

Sharing the spaghetti, the two couples ate, eventually they ate a single strand of spaghetti and met in the middle, kissing.

_**THE END**_

**A/N**

** Ermigerd. I CANNOT stop laughing!**

** I tried to make the last bit really serious and stuff, but **_**'Sharing the spaghetti, the two couples ate, eventually they ate a single strand of spaghetti and met in the middle, kissing.'**_** Made me laugh SO hard!**

** I can't believe I wrote that! I tried to make it really romantic, but I kept thinking of their mouths full of spaghetti and got really grossed out. **

** Hope you liked the ending and please review!**


End file.
